


【sj同人】无魂驿站

by cherry8424



Category: 83line - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Summary: -灵异，微恐怖，一丢丢血腥-主83微源声一丢丢其他





	【sj同人】无魂驿站

——————————

七月十五，鬼门大开，通往彼岸路上的唯一驿站，每隔十三年向未亡之人开放，生者须带有强烈执念，并愿意付出代价，便可向驿站之主许下一个心愿，心愿必会实现，代价必被收取，不可逆转，不可反悔，这便是无魂驿站。

但是，整个冥界都知道，无魂驿站，满是无处可去的孤魂野鬼，它们为了一个执念，被困在这方寸间，永世不可轮回，进不去冥界，入不了阳间，更上不去那极乐，执念终归是要付出代价的。

驿站内的古老时钟刚刚敲响，大门上的金色门牌’1642“悄然掉落，桌子后面的一扇门被推开，身材修长的男人从门内缓缓走出，他身着中世纪的礼服，偏长的头发在脑后扎起了一束，如果不是脸色过于苍白，男人的打扮倒颇有些中世纪贵族的公子姿态。

“主人，您这身？”

“哦对不起，刚去参加了个变装舞会。”话说着，男人身上的衣物便发生了变化，中世纪的礼服变成了一袭黑袍，肩头刺着一朵血红的彼岸花，男人拿起桌上的一封信，看了一眼，便向外走去，

“走吧，该干活了，让我们看看今年有什么好玩的。”

仆人微微颔首跟着男人出了门，门外一片浓厚的雾让人看不清前路，男人挥了挥手驱散了眼前的雾，继续向前走去，每向前一步，路两侧的彼岸花便在身后悄然盛开，等到男人走到了路的尽头，小路两侧已盛满了鲜红的花朵，将这条幽暗的居所映得血红，随着男人的身影消失在屋里，钟声再一次敲响，小路尽头发出了一声老旧木门开启的声音，一位身着白衣的男人出现在木屋前，黑袍男人走到他面前，打量了一下，转身坐回到桌案的后面，缓缓开了口，“许愿之人，你可知这是何处？”

“无魂驿站。”

“那你知，我是谁？”

“驿站主人。”

“很好，看来你很清醒，自我介绍一下，我叫曺圭贤，是这驿站的第三任主人。”

“我……我叫朴正洙。”

“我知道。”

“我有一个心愿。”

“我也知道。”

“你可以帮我实现对吗？他们都是这么传说的……”

“传说……可以是真的也可以是假的。”

“你什么意思？”

“我要不要实现你的愿望，取决于你能付出的代价。”

“我愿意付出一切。”

“很好，走吧，带你去看看你的归途。”

朴正洙一脸不解，但还是跟着曺圭贤出了门，随着人走到了一处水池前才停了下来。

“哥，到点上班了，醒醒。”

曺圭贤的声音带有一丝少年的纯净，和那张惨白的脸完全不符，此刻褪去了冷气说出的话反倒有些像是撒娇，朴正洙不禁竖起了几根汗毛，就在他心里怀疑传说真实性的时候，眼前的水池突然沸腾，水池中央腾起了一股旋涡，一股血红自上而下喷薄而出，瞬间就染红了整池水，空气里弥漫着腥臭味，朴正洙这才意识到，这哪里是一池水，分明就是满池的鲜血。

血池中央的旋涡越来越凶猛，逐渐将整池血水分割成了两半，一个男人从池底缓缓升了起来。

和曺圭贤不同，男人身上的长袍是红色的，红得就如这一池鲜血，肩头刺着一条黑色的蛇，定睛看下去那条蛇竟然还会移动，随着男人的步伐，在袍子上缓慢爬行。

“朴正洙？”

朴正洙下意识的退后了两步，男人的脸靠近他，他长着一对细长的眼睛，媚眼如丝，好看得紧。

“我是……朴正洙。”

“金钟云。”男人的声音很好听，颗粒感的金属音和精致的容貌形成了强烈反差，一身的血红，但是身上却没有半点血气，反倒是满身的肃杀。

金钟云看向曺圭贤，曺圭贤对他偏头一笑，抬手从远方召来了一张牛皮纸，纸张上便是朴正洙所许下的心愿，以及他要付出的代价。

“我将你所爱之人带来与你相见，你的灵魂便要永远困在这驿所之中，永生永世不可逃，你可知？”

“我知道，那他呢？他可以跟我一起困在这里吗？”

“可以，只要他愿意，你能左右他的决定吗？”

“我……我不能，但是他必须留下，他只能爱我，他必须爱我！”朴正洙的声音突然大了许多，空荡的血池旁回荡着缥缈的声音，曺圭贤见他这般疯狂，眼底泛上了一层欣喜。

“我可以许你一个承诺，倘若他不肯留下，我便帮你强行留下他，不过……”

“不过怎样？”

“他与你将永生永世受我调遣，不可有半点反抗，否则便是魂飞魄散。”

“可以。”

“不考虑一下？我也不是看起来那么和善的。”曺圭贤的面容除了苍白以外的确没有半点骇人之处，笑起来反倒让人觉得有些可爱，倘若不是这样一个环境，这张脸倒是可以算得上是人畜无害。

但是尽管如此，朴正洙还是回答的果断。

“不用考虑，我要他永远和我在一起，永生永世。”

“好，契约达成，麻烦使徒大人了。”曺圭贤看向金钟云，金钟云手中的牛皮纸又多了几行字，字的内容便是方才曺圭贤与朴正洙新达成的条件，金钟云看了一眼，将牛皮纸抛向了空中，火苗燃起，转瞬之间牛皮纸就化为了灰烬，散入了浓雾之中。

“他叫金希澈对吗？”

“对。”

“今天是他的婚礼？”

“是的。”

“我可以帮你多拿一条性命，比如那个女人……”

“不需要，我只要他，这黄泉路上他只能有我。”

“好，唯你所愿。”

话音刚落，幽深之处吹来一股凉风，将朴正洙包围了起来，彼岸花瓣飞舞在风穴之中缠绕着朴正洙的身体，朴正洙害怕的闭上了双眼，他感觉到无数只冰凉的手附在了他的身躯之上，慢慢地陷入了他的皮肉，他紧闭着双眼不敢睁开，皮开肉绽的清脆响声，声声入耳，他的额头布满了细汗，身体流淌着热血，冰凉的手握住了他的心脏，手指紧捏着蓬勃的生命跳动，刹那间，手指突然用力，大脑中的弦瞬间崩断，心脏变成了一坨肉泥摊放在那只没有皮肉的骨手之上。

骨手双手捧着捏烂的心脏恭敬地送到了曺圭贤面前，曺圭贤只是淡淡看了一眼就将心脏交给了仆人，满身鲜血的朴正洙此刻已再无生息，只有一缕魂魄支撑着残破的身躯，金钟云抬头示意工作完成的骨手们退下，十几只骨手便听话的离开了朴正洙的身体，爬回了路旁又变成了一株株盛放的彼岸之花。

金钟云蹲下将朴正洙的鲜血收在一个小瓶子里，瓶子盛满后飞入半空之中，引着剩余的鲜血汇入了血池，朴正洙再次睁开了眼，身上的皮肉已经完好，没有伤口也没有疤痕，除了洁白的衣服变得血红，脸色苍白了些，他与初入时也没什么不同。

“好了，酬劳已收，该去做你想做的事了。”

狡黠与期待裹挟在朴正洙的神情里，执念将他的理智摧毁，此刻他心里只有那未了的心愿。

曺圭贤为他们打开了彼岸之门，门的那头一场豪华婚礼正如火如荼地举行着，教堂的钟声突然响起，明明不是整点却响个没完，没有章法的钟声立刻让老牧师察觉到问题，牧师们慌忙赶到了主室，主室内原本进行的婚礼仪式被钟声打断，身着礼服的漂亮男人手里牵着他美丽的新娘。

新娘紧握着新郎的手臂，丝毫没有意识到身后的变化，只是觉得周身的气温似乎越来越低了。

“你为什么要骗我……”朴正洙站在新娘身后，看着金希澈，金希澈看不见他的，但是却听见了声音。

他惊恐地看着周围，那声音他太熟悉，那是他从小听大的声音，他们曾一同游戏，一同成长，也曾一同陷入了爱河。

只可惜，少年人成长为成熟的大人后，学会了权衡利弊，最终丢弃了誓言，选择了更轻松的人生。

金希澈记得，那天他与朴正洙提分手的时候，对方没有预想的起伏，反倒一反常态的冷静，自那以后他便再没见过他，直到现在他又听见了那个熟悉的声音。

金希澈慌张地看着周围，女人见他反常的样子有些害怕，便松开了他的手臂。

“你看，她觉得危险的时候就松开你，而我，当初紧紧拉着你的人是我，为什么你却不选我！”

声音越来越大，金希澈被逼到了墙角，他找不到朴正洙，但是他却知道朴正洙说的是什么？

他们大学时一起旅行，遭遇了暴雨，两人慌忙赶下山，途中路过一条狭窄的山路，两人便手拉手紧贴着石壁往外挪，期间金希澈不小心踩空，半个身子悬在了山崖之间，朴正洙紧拉着他，无论金希澈怎么说都不松开分毫，万幸的是遇上了其他登山者，两个人才没有命丧山区，朴正洙曾以为，他们经历过生死，便也只有死亡才能将他们分开。

但是殊不知，比死亡更可怕的是利益、是人言可畏、是那不可探测的人心。

金希澈被逼在墙角，教堂内突然吹起了一股狂风，黑色的雾弥漫了整个屋内，大门陡然关闭，男人女人尖叫着乱窜，整个教堂内乱作一团，牧师们手握着十字架，口中不断呢喃着经文。

曺圭贤不只从哪拿来一杯奶昔，一边喝着一边透过天光镜看着彼岸那一团乱。

“主人，这么多牧师要不要去帮帮使徒大人。”

“不必，不是每一个牧师都能驱魔的。阳间大多教堂寺庙都是为了安慰人心而立，连最基本的方位图都没有遵守，你还指望他们能有什么效果，活人最擅长欺骗自己了。”

“那这次使徒大人为什么要带那个男人一起去？”

“因为他们很像……”

曺圭贤的眸色越发深沉，天光镜里的画面也逐渐变得漆黑，黑色的雾彻底包裹了教堂，漆黑中人们甚至连尖叫都不敢发出，气氛瞬间安静得诡异，金希澈蹲在角落里，突然发现眼前多了一双脚，他慢慢抬头，终于看见了那张他熟悉的脸。

“正洙！你怎么在这？这些是你弄得？你为什么要这么做！”

“那你又为什么要离开我？”朴正洙的语气很冷，瞳孔里一片死气，没有半点光彩。

“我们是没有未来的，做一个正常人，正常的生活不好吗？”

“正常？原来在你眼里，过往的十几年都是不正常的。”

“正洙……算我求你，放了我吧。”

“那又谁来放过我？”

“朴正洙！你是不是疯了！”金希澈本就不是什么耐心之人，看着眼前的人怎么都说不通，便更加气急败坏，朴正洙看着他轻笑了一下，起身走向了一旁的钢琴，

“你要干什么？”

“我们第一次亲吻是在学校的音乐教室，那时我弹着琴，你对我说，你喜欢我，你想看我弹一辈子琴。”

“那时我们还年轻。”

“年轻就可以轻易许下承诺，而不去履行吗？”

“我们总是要生活的。”

“是吗？但是你的生活里没有我了。”

朴正洙说着，手指按下了琴键，美妙的琴声流淌在教堂内，漆黑的教堂里，一身红色的男人炫目耀眼，金希澈看着朴正洙，过往的一幕幕不断浮现，但是那又只能是过往，他要更美好的未来，便只能舍弃那些过往，他趁朴正洙弹琴走向了他的新娘，想带着人跑出去，却没想到他刚走到新娘面前，就听见琴声骤停，白色的钢琴键上流淌着鲜血，琴键发出了刻刀的声音，朴正洙看着他温和一笑，他的手心突然被一束花刺穿，鲜血流出，面前原本娇美的新娘变成了一副苍老的面容，皮肉下坠挂在脸上，转眼间面容越发得枯槁，空荡荡地眼眶内一片血肉模糊，她的眼珠不见了。

金希澈吓得跌倒在地，手中突然传来了黏腻感，低头一看竟是一副眼珠，“你不是爱她吗？要和她在一起吗？那就让你们在一起吧好不好？”

朴正洙的语气诡异，金希澈看着他向他靠近，他拼命的甩开手中的眼珠但却怎么都扔不开，“我不爱她，我爱的是你，正洙对不起我错了！”

“那你还愿意和我在一起吗？”

“我愿意，我愿意和你在一起，我要永远和你在一起。”男人被吓的语无伦次，任由着朴正洙怎么说便怎么应着，朴正洙走到他面前，冰凉的手拂过他的面庞，他摸着那片他吻过许多次的唇，可是现在上面却有了女人的香水味，朴正洙的手指轻抚过唇，鲜血就流满了唇间，金希澈突然睁大了双眼，张大了嘴拼命地呼吸，片刻后，他便倒在了朴正洙的怀里，胸口多了一个空荡的洞。

朴正洙握着一颗心脏交给了暗处的金钟云。

“那个女人？”

“放心，幻觉罢了，答应你只取一条命便只是一条。”

金钟云说完，接过心脏，将它放进了一个锦盒里。这是曺圭贤的祭品，每十三年供奉一次，要以强烈的执念与爱恨来索取，而朴正洙刚好就是这样一个人。

当然，并不是每十三年都会有这样一个人出现，如果没有出现，便需要无魂驿站派出自己的衙役来阳间寻找，甚至去创造一些怨恨和执念，也就是人们常说的霍乱人间，而这些衙役便是那些与驿站主人签订契约的游魂。

好一点的找到祭品后继续回到驿站漂泊，运气不好就是被阳间的捉鬼人打个魂飞魄散，契约不会给你任何保障，毕竟魂飞魄散之后连去冥王那告状的机会都没有，信了鬼的话也就只能自认倒霉了。

不过金钟云不一样，金钟云在这里的时间要久得很多，曺圭贤还是个小孩的时候金钟云就已经存在于忘川河之中了。

“这次的祭品，你运气真好，他的爱和恨都很强烈，许多年没见过这样的生魂了。”

曺圭贤接过心脏，让随从放好，“他们呢？”

“不知道，大概在哪片花圃里游荡吧，终归是出不去这里的。”

“哥不想离开吗？你应该意识到了，他的爱恨与你一般强烈，完全可以代替你，哥与上任主人签署的契约不也是找到代替人出现为止吗？朴正洙和我签了契约，我可以让他代替你留守忘川河，而你则可以入地狱承受三百年的寒水监狱刑罚，三百年过后你就可以投胎了。”

“我不投胎，我要等他。”

“哥，忘川是无止尽的，那人有四生四世的福德避体，他不会走黄泉之路的。”

“我等了他三生了，不差这一世，等他的福德避体过了之后，我便亲自带他走这黄泉路，让他尝一下这忘川河水有多苦，多凉。”

“这么久了，哥还是这么恨他，也这么爱他。”

曺圭贤轻抚着金钟云苍白的脸颊，金钟云抬眼看了他，将那双没有温度的手拍开了，“他杀了我，我恨他没错。”

“那是上两世的事情了，更何况你是妖，人杀妖是没错的。”

“那人心可比妖心硬多了，我救他爱他，他杀我烧我，我在火里挣扎的时候他躲在那群人之后眼睁睁看着，我变成这样，都是拜他所赐。”

金钟云说着脸上原本白皙的面容变成了一片焦黑，皮肉脱落，下巴不见踪影，枯骨露在外面，原本灵动的狐狸耳朵被烧的只剩下一层焦黑的皮。

他原本是一只雪狐，化了精之后常年游荡在山野中，一日出去游玩遇见了一位晕倒在地的书生，金钟云化成人形救了书生，书生姓崔名始源，正要上京赶考，不想途中被山贼所劫打晕在此，好在遇上了金钟云，年少的小狐狸被诗书满腹的书生所吸引，每日悉心照顾，他盘缠不够他便将他便将身上的精宝变成实物变卖赠给他，书生感激他，许下诺言，等他金榜题名必定回来找他，不管他是人是狐，是男是女都与他一生为伴。

谁料金榜题名之后，数不尽的名利诱惑也紧随而至，皇宫突然狐妖作祟，皇上的宠妃身患奇症，举国上下都以捉狐妖为主，谁能抓了狐妖谁就是功臣，巨大的名利诱惑熏红了崔始源的眼睛，他给小狐妖写了一封信，将人骗到了自己的府中。

金钟云那日收到信后，高兴地在屋内化成了狐形，咬着自己的尾巴雀跃地绕圈。他悉心打扮了一番，以最好的姿态去见了他心心念念之人，却没想到刚踏进门就被一张网罩住了，一群人拿着火把出现在他眼前，崔始源就出现在那群人之后，数不清的符咒从天而至，道士们癫狂挥舞着桃木剑，腥臭的鸡血洒在他雪白的皮毛上，紧接着便是浓烟烈火，他蜷缩在火焰中，没有人来救他。

巧合的是，皇宫的狐妖作乱竟然也就此消散了，崔始源因此阴差阳错地加官进爵，死后还被天道以驱除狐妖有功而加了功德，四世皆受庇护。

金钟云将自己的残魂与精怪的百年修为抵押给了当时的驿站主人，只为换一个魂魄不散，好当面问一句崔始源究竟为什么要这么做？

小狐狸终究不是人，他不懂为什么人可以变得那么彻底，变得面目全非。

金钟云做完剩下的工作手续，便回到了那片血池，血池再次分成两半，男人轻轻一跃便回到了水底，等到水池再次合上之时，一片鲜血又变回了之前的清澈见底。

“主人，使徒大人的事要汇报吗？”

“不了，他要等就让他等吧。人是经不起质问的，等他等到的那一天，也就是我等到他的那一天，好了，该下班了，我还要去参加聚会呢。”

屋内的时钟还在旋转，曺圭贤看了眼外面的天色，不远处的空地矗立着一座小屋，小屋里有两个身影，一人一袭白衣，一人一身红装，他们耳鬓厮磨，在钢琴前亲密有加，但是倘若你细看，便可看出，那琴键是皑皑白骨，那屋前是桩桩坟墓，光秃秃的树没有半点枝丫，通体焦黑，小屋环绕在浓厚的雾之间，红衣男人的脸上依旧是温柔的笑容，但是眼里却是一潭死水，深不可测，他们将永远困在那里，永生永世不可分离。

彼岸花盛放在翻滚的浓雾间，曺圭贤拿起桌上的门牌，金色的’1642‘号码十分醒目，随着子时的钟声敲响，金色的门牌再次悬挂在驿所的门上，门上挂着一把红色大锁，随着彼岸花的朵朵凋零，这处驿所也消失在了浓雾之中。

至此，本日无魂驿站的营业也就此结束，如要预约请写好您的心愿，带上您的灵魂，用自己的方法来到黄泉之口，谨记，本店概不退换，下了单便是永恒。

在此恭候您的光临。

————end


End file.
